


❉ 139 Dreams (Kunimitsu Tezuka) Misinterpret

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [42]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: During the U-17 camp, Tezuka was contacted by the German national tennis team. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to go pro, and he had worked his ass off for it. Tezuka had long since earned this chance, but he was sitting on the fence, unsure if he should accept. Why? Because he’s the buchou of Seigaku and his teammates come first. He never wanted to let them down, and he had made the promise that all nine of them would finish the U-17 camp together. There was also another reason, though, and that reason was you.
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Kunimitsu Tezuka) Misinterpret

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Angst, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,894 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tezuka ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

During the U-17 camp, Tezuka was contacted by the German national tennis team. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to go pro, and he had worked his ass off for it. Tezuka had long since earned this chance, but he was sitting on the fence, unsure if he should accept. Why? Because he’s the buchou of Seigaku and his teammates come first. He never wanted to let them down, and he had made the promise that all nine of them would finish the U-17 camp together. There was also another reason, though, and that reason was you.

You had been dating since his second year and you had quickly become his world. He loved you dearly, even if he didn’t do a good job of expressing that. The thought of leaving you behind tore him apart. He knew you would encourage him to go, so he didn’t tell you. You were completely in the dark.

You sat beside Choutarou, handing him an ice-cold bottle of water. He accepted with a kind smile. Ever since Niou and Ryoma were kicked out of the camp, you had gotten quite close to Hyotei’s kind second year and he was grateful to have the distraction since his best friend had been sent home as well.

“Y/N!” Atobe came stomping up to you, annoyance written on his face. You internally sighed, wondering what he was going to bitch about now.

“Yes?”

“You have some nerve,” his brow twitched in annoyance. “How can you act so nonchalant?!”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Are you really okay with Tezuka giving up this chance for you?” He paused but continued talking before you could question him. “He’s giving up a chance to go **pro** because of _you_ and you’re sitting here without a care in the world!”

“I – ”

“Atobe, it’s time for your match,” Yuushi called from the top of the bleachers. The purple-haired king sent you one last glare before turning around and walking away.

You looked at Choutarou with wide eyes, “Is… is that true?”

“I don’t know, senpai.” He frowned, “Maybe you should talk to Tezuka-san.”

“Yeah…” Your head was reeling as you looked for the brunette. This wasn’t the first time he had hidden something from you. When his arm was badly hurt, he never once said anything to you and you ended up being the last person to find out. Now he had the chance to go pro but he hasn’t told you that either… did he not trust you?

The boy in question was finishing up his scheduled match for the day, so you waited nearby with a towel and a bottle of water. When he saw you, he smiled for a fraction of a second before returning to his usual stoic mask, wrapping the towel around his neck.

“Kunimitsu?”

“Hmm?”

You frowned at the ground, unsure how to ask without making him suspicious. “Has anything exciting happened lately?”

He was silent for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell you. “No,”

You felt your heart drop, but you forced a smile. “I see~ I was just curious. It’s so hard to keep up with everyone is doing.”

He smiled again, so faint that it was barely noticeable. His hand rested on top of your head. “Don’t overwork yourself running around trying to take care of everyone. It’s not your job.”

“I know, I just want everyone to be happy…”

He pressed his lips to your forehead. “I need to practice for my next match. Do you want to come?”

Normally you would have said yes, wanting nothing more than to spend as much time with your busy boyfriend as possible, but your heart was heavy and you had some thinking to do. “Sorry, I promised I’d help Marui with something.”

He nodded in understanding and you went in separate ways. You branched off from the path to the main courts, heading towards the woods instead. It was peaceful and quiet, the perfect place to think over everything.

You knew that Tezuka had strong feelings for you. Why else would he express his feelings for you? It wasn’t something he did to just anyone, but… something was blocking him from fully trusting you and being honest with you. He was so talented and hard-working, he deserved to go pro and you knew that it was his dream. For him to give that up so easily because of you without even telling you about it… You just couldn’t let that happen. Tezuka is stubborn, though, and you knew talking to him about it would just be a waste of time, especially since he didn’t want you to know to begin with. You knew what you had to do.

 _‘I have to break up with him,’_ your heart skipped a beat painfully at the thought. You loved him so much, but you had to think about what was best for him since he was too busy thinking about what was best for everyone else. _‘If I break up with him, he won’t want to stay because of me…’_

You knew it would be painful and hard, but you had made up your mind.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

The next day, you waited for Tezuka to finish his daily training. You offered him a towel and a bottle of water, but no smile. He immediately realized that something was wrong.

“Can we talk in private?” You asked, not meeting his gaze. You caught Fuji frowning out of the corner of your eye but you did your best to ignore it.

Tezuka nodded, following you away from the group. You made sure no one was around before taking a deep breath and facing him.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while and… I want to break up.”

His lips tugged down and surprise flashed through his eyes, but his expression didn’t change. “This joke is not funny, Y/N.”

“It’s not a joke. I… I’m not happy in this relationship. It feels dead-end.”

His fists clenched at your words. Dead-end? Is that really how you saw your relationship? Clearly, he felt stronger about it then you did. “I see,”

“Are you.. angry?”

He lowered his head, pushing up his glasses. “No, I’m not angry. You can’t help how you feel.”

Your heart was breaking, and you knew his was, as well. “I’m sorry, Kunimitsu…”

“It’s okay, Y/N.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek before walking away.

As you watched him walk away, you felt tears streaming down your face. What had you done?

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

A couple days passed of awkward glances and whispered rumors about what had happened, but neither of you said a thing. Because you shared the same friends, things were awkward and you found yourself isolated by your own choice. Being by yourself was easier than dealing with questioning looks as they tried to figure out what had happened between the two of you, not to mention how Atobe was now following you around demanding to know why you had broken up. Things remained this way until Tezuka’s match against his old captain, Yamato.

After the match ended and Yamato had successfully convinced Tezuka to follow his dream, Atobe stood up, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Ahn, does Ore-sama have to do everything around here?” He scowled, placing his hand on his hip. “You,” he pointed at you and then to Tezuka, “And you, are you really going to leave things like this, huh?”

You looked down at your hands, uncomfortable at the sudden attention you were receiving.

“Atobe,” Most people didn’t catch the hint of warning in Tezuka’s voice, but you could hear it clear as day. Tezuka didn’t get angry often, but he didn’t like it when people meddled in his relationship. Not like that stopped Atobe.

Atobe raised a brow at him before turning to you. “You have nothing to say? You were just telling me how much you love him and how _cool_ it would be to marry him.”

Your cheeks flushed, “Keigo!” Why did you ever trust him with something so embarrassing? You could just feel Tezuka’s gaze on you.

He huffed, folding his arms. “Speak up, we’re listening.”

Yuushi looked between you and him, a look of discomfort on his face. “Maybe you should let it go, Atobe.”

“Ore-sama refuses,”

“I figured as much,” he sighed, sending you an apologetic look.

You bit your lip, hands fisting around your pants. This situation was overwhelming. You stood up, glaring at Atobe who returned the gesture. “You wanna know so bad, huh? I broke up with Kunimitsu to protect him!”

Atobe scoffed, “What kind of logic is that?”

“He was going to turn down the chance to be pro because of me, what did you expect me to do?!” You snapped. “Breaking up with him was the only way to ensure that he would take the offer!”

A warm hand rested on your tight fist and your body reacted to the familiar touch by relaxing just a bit. “How did you know about that?” Tezuka asked, softly.

“Atobe told me that you were giving up going pro because of me.”

His eyes narrowed at the king who had frozen at the news.

“I didn’t even know you had gotten the offer. You didn’t tell me, I had to find out through Atobe…” You sighed. “Why don’t you trust me, Kunimitsu?”

“It has nothing to do with trust,” he responded softly, uncurling your fingers so he could lace them with his own. “I didn’t want to worry you, Y/N. Nothing was definitive, I was still thinking it over.”

You frowned at him. “That’s what comes with being in a relationship, Mitsu. You have to be honest with each other, whether it worries them or not!”

He nodded, taking a deep breath as his hand clutched yours tighter. “I know, I’m sorry. I promise to tell you everything from now on. Forgive me?”

You bit your lip to stop your smile. “I’m sorry, too. I should have confronted you instead of acting like I didn’t know.”

“Ahn and Ore-sama saves another relationship!” He ran his hand through his hair, looking smug.

You deadpanned at him. “That’s pretty bold since this is **YOUR** fault.”

His expression dropped and he twitched for a moment before regaining his composure and walking away laughing obnoxiously loud.

“That guy is nuts,”

Tezuka nodded in agreement, pushing his glasses up.

“So… are we cool?”

He smiled, this time not bothering to hide it as he pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Yes, we’re cool.”

You returned the smile, “Send me lots of pictures from Germany, okay?”

“I will,”

“Kiss already!” Kiku laughed and you suddenly became aware of all the eyes on you.

You buried your flushed cheeks in Tezuka’s chest, his arms wrapping securely around you.

Despite how annoying Atobe was, you had to be grateful towards him for what he did. Because he misread the situation, he acted in a way that forced the truth to come out. If he hadn’t, you’re not sure you ever would have found out about the offer for him to go pro. You’re going to miss him like crazy, but you’re happy that he’s following his dream.

“I’m proud of you, Mitsu.” You mumbled, smiling into his tennis shirt.

He patted your head lightly, a silent thank you.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
